


Listen To Me Slowly

by likeasugarcube



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Van Days, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasugarcube/pseuds/likeasugarcube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, you know what," Pete says, sitting up. "There's no way I can sleep through this."</p>
<p>Patrick looks apologetic. </p>
<p>"Sorry, I was trying to be quiet."</p>
<p>"Dude, you kind of suck at it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen To Me Slowly

It's the middle of the afternoon and they're still like six hours away from Chicago. Everyone is climbing back into the van after stopping for dinner, and Pete tugs at Patrick's shirt and drags him into the back.

"It's naptime. I require your cuddling services."

They end up talking and trying to make each other laugh for a good ten minutes before Pete finally rests his head against Patrick's chest and closes his eyes. He doesn't know how long he's been asleep when he finally wakes up again, but Andy's got Wu-Tang blasting from the stereo and Pete seems to be missing his Patrick shaped pillow.

He begrudgingly opens his eyes and sees Patrick a foot away from him. His eyes are closed, his mouth is open slightly. Pete would think he was asleep if he wasn't breathing so loudly. It's not something the others would be able to hear over the music, but being this close Pete can tell the difference.

Patrick's knees are bent and there's the sound the sleeping bag rustling and if it was anyone else Pete would just ignore it, roll over and go back to sleep.

"Rick," Pete says, still not fully awake. "What are you...?"

Patrick's eyes fly open.

"Shit. Pete, just go back to sleep okay?" He whispers. " _Please_. I haven't gotten the chance to jerk off in like a week."

Pete nods sleepily and shuts his eyes. He tries, really, he does. But all he can hear are the changes in Patrick's breathing; the little hitches and gasps. Pete's got his eyes closed but his mind makes up for what he can't see. He imagines Patrick biting his lip, swallowing a moan as his dick slips through his fist. He's given up on actually trying to fall back asleep; right now he's more concerned with keeping up the act. The last thing he needs right now is for Patrick to realize he's been listening to him, he'd probably be freaked out and worst of all, he'd probably _stop_.

"Wake up, assholes. Bathroom break," Andy shouts. 

The music stops and the engine goes silent, the sound of the van doors being slammed shut follows shortly after. Once they're gone, Patrick gets louder. First it's just a soft gasp, but that quickly turns into a groan, followed by, ‘ _fuck_ ’ and Pete thinks he's probably arching his back.

"Okay, you know what," Pete says, sitting up. "There's no way I can sleep through this."

Patrick looks apologetic. 

"Sorry, I was trying to be quiet."

"Dude, you kind of suck at it."

Pete pushes back the sleeping bag. Patrick's jeans are unzipped; he's still got his hand shoved inside his boxers. Pete curls his fingers around Patrick's wrist and pulls his hand away. Patrick is staring at him, eyes wide.

"You need to hurry the fuck up and come already," Pete says.   
He yanks Patrick's jeans and underwear halfway down his thighs and wraps tight a hand around his dick. Patrick arches up into his fist. Pete's a little more than annoyed that he doesn't have this time to draw this out, make it really good, maybe tease a little bit, but since their bandmates could show up at any minute, he needs to get Patrick off quick. 

He bends down and wraps his lips around the head of Patrick's dick, sucking hard, trying to find a rhythm with his hand. He's not really much of a fan of giving head when it comes to dudes, and as he hollows his cheeks, he thinks, _he better fucking appreciate this_.

"Oh my god. _Pete_."

Patrick's fingers twist in his hair as he bucks up into Pete's mouth. At least he can be certain that Patrick is enjoying himself. 

Pete slides all the way down until Patrick's dick hits the back of his throat. Patrick makes an unintelligible sound and tugs at Pete's hair, barely a warning before he comes. He streaks Pete's mouth and cheek before Pete can pull off.

"You're lucky I love you, Lunchbox." He wipes his face off with his sleeve just as the others are piling back into the van.

Patrick hurries to pull his jeans back up as Pete lies down and pulls his sleeping bag up over his head. Patrick curls up next to him a few minutes later, slides an arm around his waist and hooks his chin over Pete's shoulder.

"I guess that whole gay above the waist thing was more theory than practice, huh?" he whispers, laughing softly.

Pete rolls over to look at him.

"I just let you come on my face, do you think could be a little less of a douche?"

"Hey, I just wanted to say thank you, okay?" 

He leans in and kisses Pete slowly, until Pete eventually opens his mouth and then Patrick is doing some really awesome things with his tongue. He presses a hand to the front of Pete's crotch, rubbing his hard-on through his jeans. A small moan escapes Pete's lips as his hips jut forward.

"Quiet, remember?" 

Patrick smirks as he tugs open Pete's jeans and slips a hand inside. Pete buries his face in Patrick's neck as Patrick jerks him off. He bites down on Patrick's shoulder when he comes, trying his best to muffle the sounds he so desperately wants to make. He relaxes against Patrick, sighing contentedly as Patrick rubs a hand over his back.

"Can't believe you were listening to me. Perv." Patrick laughs softly, pulling Pete closer.

"It's your own fault. I just wanted to cuddle."


End file.
